10 things
by Ravenshinigamis blondeakumas
Summary: After getting annoyed with Karin, Toushirou writes a list of he finds irritating about her. But does he truly dislike her that much? HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! This time I decided to write a HitsuKarin that has been on my mind for quite some time. I'm not sure whether I should continue this or just leave it as a one-shot. If I do continue it then Karin would be there in the chapters more, and that's why I'm thinking of it but please let me know if I should or shouldn't. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

In Orihime Inoue's small apartment, her living room floor was occupied by a particularly irritable Toushirou Hitsugaya. He sat on the floor fuming when his ever cheerful and high spirited vice captain ambushed him from behind with one of her giant hugs.

"Taichou! What's wrong? You look particularly boring today!".

"Shut up Matsumoto. I'm in no mood for this. And get off me, I can't breathe!" her captain icily replied.

"You're so mean Taichou! But really what's wrong? You seemed fine in the morning. Didn't you go to see Karin chan in that ground where she plays soccer?" his vice captain enquired. "You really seem to like her don't you? That's really rare for you, going to see her so often I mean" she teased. At this Toushirou's cheeks turned pink.

He answered with a scoff, "I just wanted to make sure she knows everything she has to know about Shinigamis and Hollows. She has a very high spiritual pressure like her brother and that makes her an easy target. She should know how to protect herself if nobody's around, Matsumoto. And no I do not like her in the way you think. Especially after she kept emphasizing on how short I am today. She kept calling me an old man because apparently I am too boring! Have you been telling her things? After that when I screamed at her, she called me immature!" Rangiku giggled at her. Whenever her Taichou grumbled he always looked so cute. A voice interrupted them.

"Toushirou kun if you're angry, why don't you keep a journal or a kind of diary? I always keep one and write my feelings in it whenever I'm angry" she said with a smile. The only thought that first struck the two listeners was that even an ever smiling and timid person like Orihime could ever even feel an emotion such as anger. "I have a spare diary if you want one." Writing a diary wasn't really the tenth division captain's style. He believed that only very confused and forgetful individuals kept things like that but then he remembered Karin telling him about how uptight he was and decided to give it a shot. Besides, he couldn't really refuse Orihime. Even if he wanted to, he thought it would seem rude since she was letting him and Rangiku live in her house and didn't even complain.

So here he was stuck with this diary she had given to him, again with a smile. Sometimes he wondered if she ever got tired of smiling. He decided to write ten things he found hated about Karin Kurosaki. He couldn't bring himself to write the word 'hate'. Annoying as she was, hating Karin was just impossible for him. He decided to go with the word 'intolerable'.

"Here goes nothing" he murmured with a sigh. He began writing.

10 things I find intolerable about Karin:

The way she always calls me short. I know I'm short, but it's very insulting when people call you a midget. I don't think I would mind that much if she would put it more kindly. And it's not like she's tall anyway. We are the same height (at least I would like to think that way).

I dislike the way she never gives me any respect. I didn't object when she calls me by my first name but I'm the captain of the tenth division of the Gotei Thirteen of Seiritei and her repeatedly saying that I look like an elementary school kid is extremely annoying.

I dislike how stubborn she is. Even in that first soccer match that we played, she kept denying that she had hurt her leg and refused to stop playing. It was because of that that I decided to play. Not because I wanted her to win or to be by her side. I'm sure that's it. At least 40 percent sure that I didn't want to play.

I detest the way she keeps calling me an old man and saying that I'm too boring to hang out with. Although I was satisfied with her wide eyed and jaw dropping face after I told her about my one day's work, I was still a little annoyed. But I felt a little happy after she said that she would get me some of the sweets Yuzu made. I relish her cooking.

I don't like the way she always ruffles my hair. It gives me this weird feeling and for some strange reason, my face heats up. It's a strange feeling, one that I've never felt before.

I really dislike the way that she embarrasses me in front of Matsumoto. After she called me an 'elementary school kid' in front of Matsumoto, I wouldn't hear the end of it for an entire month.

I feel she should really change the way she behaves with me. First she comes to me with that nice smile on her face and makes me buy her ice cream and then I'm running around Karakura with I Kurosaki threatening to 'Bankai my ass'. Her sitting on my back while I was trying to escape was not helping at all. Because of this, even Matsumoto is convinced that I have a 'crush' on her. I think Matsumoto must've said something false that caused the Soutaichou to send me for the fourth time to this world this year. Now because of Matsumoto, I have to see Karin's face very often. I know this is Matsumoto's fault, God knows what she told the Soutaichou, but Karin's attitude towards me is what has caused my visits to the living world increase, regardless of it being indirect.

It seems that she likes watching me suffer. Instead of convincing Kurosaki that we were not on a 'date', she just had a cheeky grin on her face the entire time while he ran after me, that horrific zanpukto in his hands.

I hated it when I saw those tears in her eyes when I said that I didn't know where Kurosaki was the first day we met. Even though her eyes were teary for just a second, they didn't escape my keen vision and that moment she made me feel useless. I hate feeling useless and when I couldn't do anything for her that time except assuring her that he was safe, I felt completely and utterly useless.

. I really don't like the way she just manipulates me with her twinkling grey eyes and her smile. Her smiles are very different from the ones Orihime Inoue tends to give everyone. Her eyes just seem to read through me . I really hate the fact that I feel disappointed when she smiles at me and bids me farewell when I have to return to the Soul Society. As if she doesn't care whether I'm in Seiretei or here. But when she told me that she'd miss me last time, I felt relieved, as if I've been wondering whether she would miss me or not. This feeling is strange. I feel a little weak whenever she gives me one of her smiles. She somehow makes me do things I'd never dream of doing with that smile and then I always end up in trouble. I wouldn't say that I dislike her smile or want her to stop smiling, I just want her to stop taking advantage of my weakness for them.

Surprisingly, he found it really hard to find out what he disliked about Karin. He thought he felt much better. He made a mental note to thank Inoue. He decided to give Rangiku one of these to make her a little more organized. He decided that he didn't dislike Karin Kurosaki much at all. Deep down he too knew that he was just taken aback by how much this girl he hardly knew, this sister of the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, seemed to have such an effect on him. Now he didn't even remember why he was angry with her in the first place. He fell asleep thinking of her twinkling grey eyes and beautiful smile.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me if you liked or hated it. Please feel free to tell me if I can improve on anything, I really value your opinion. :)**


	2. Karin's list

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late. I hope some of you at least were looking forward to reading the next chapter. This is Karin's list. ;)**

**HitsuKarin forever! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Karin's list.

Karin Kurosaki, sister of substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki slammed the door and huffed. She muttered something angrily under her breadth and had a deep scowl on her face. Her sister, Yuzu observed her with great interest.

"What's wrong Karin- chan?" she asked, unable to cope with the curiosity.

"That stupid Toushirou! He doesn't have to be so offended! It was just a joke! He's always so serious and that really bugs me! Ugh! Stupid old man! What does he think of himself? I hate him!" Karin shouted.

"What is it this time?" Yuzu enquired with a nervous smile.

"He got annoyed for some reason and just started screaming at me and lecturing me about how I should be more polite!" she said, teeth grabbed a vase and aimed it for the wall but luckily Yuzu stopped her before she did anything dangerous.

"Okay Karin- chan I don't know the problem between you guys is. You keep fighting, it's not new. So, I will not allow you to vandalize the house simply because of your petty fight" Yuzu said with surprising firmness.

Karin rarely saw this scary side of the sweet and caring Yuzu so she apologized. "I'm sorry Yuzu, but I need to vent out this anger somehow…"

"Write it then! That's what I do when I'm angry at someone" Yuzu said.

"Seriously? And who has made you so angry? You are so sweet, I thought you'd never get angry" Karin said, shock written all over her face.

"Oh you have no idea Karin- chan" Yuzu said with a sweet smile. It was a sweet smile, Karin could feel the diabolical smirk behind it.

"Okay so I write it? How does this work?"

"Keep something like a diary and write a list of ten things you dislike about Hitsugaya- kun"

"Hmmmm….."

After having dinner, Karin rushed upstairs to begin her work. She brought out an old diary that someone had gifted her a long time ago that she never got to use until now. She got out a pen and started writing.

10 things that piss me off about Toushirou:

The way he always lectures me about being polite when I call him short or call him an old man. Why can't he understand that I just do it for fun? He's such an old man, really!

Although he never asks me to call him Taichou (thank heavens), he expects me to give him al lot of respect and what not. I know that he is a captain and everything but he should know that I'm the kind of person who is always like that to the people who are close to me. He knows that I don't like formalities, yet he will do this to piss me off.

Even though he won't admit it, he is very stubborn. He will not let me go and fight hollows alone. Even that time when we played that soccer game and I hurt myself, I insisted that I wasn't experiencing any kind of pain and yet he kept saying that I did!

I don't know what problem he has with me saying that he is boring. Seriously, he should just admit it and buck up.

He will never admit the fact that I make his day more interesting. In fact, I firmly believe that I'm the only one who can make him smile besides Rangiku- san, yet he will do every possible thing to piss me off.

I really hate it when he's just standing there, leaning against a wall or something and typing reports on his phone while waiting for me when we agree to meet up in public places. It annoys me because he just stands there looking totally hot and all of these people end up thinking that I'm in love with him or something when I speak to him and he replies not looking up from his phone, it looks like he's completely uninterested!

His fan girls are simply despicable! He doesn't even know they follow him around and give me dirty looks when they see us hanging out. He doesn't even know they exist and they just can't take a hint!

He got so annoyed with me when Ichii-nii started chasing him for God knows what reason when we were hanging out. He said that I didn't try to stop Ichii-nii and he was very annoyed at me for that! What the hell!

I hate the fact that his rare smiles make me weak in the knees and my face just heats up. Every time he asks me to do anything for him and then gives me that smile, I just can't say no! And those ridiculously beautiful eyes of his! Ugh, I just melt when I see them…. This is strange…

I hate the fact that he's seen my vulnerable side. After seeing this side of me when we first met, he just started getting so overprotective. I didn't want Toushirou to see this part of me because now he might get hurt trying to protect me and if anything happened to him, I could never forgive myself.

It really annoys me that he has to keep going to the Soul Society. I try to keep calm about this because I don't want him to worry about me but he has no idea how difficult it is for me to give him a nonchalant smile and bid him farewell when I feel really lonely and sad on the inside. I hate it that he makes me feel this way…..

After putting down her thoughts on paper, Karin went to sleep. She thought of how Toushirou had helped when she needed him and always stood by her, ready to defend her. She thought about how happy and content she felt every time she was with him. She thought about how she loved teasing him and how she loved to see his eyebrows furrow into a frown as he screamed at her for offending him. She thought about how his face lit up that one time when they ate watermelons, bringing that rare but heart- warming smile onto his face.

"Stupid old man…." She muttered before falling into deep slumber. There was a smile on her face as she dreamt of white hair, ice, teal eyes and a cute frown in her sleep.

* * *

**Okay, if you've made it this far, you are incredible! Please review and tell me if you liked or hated it! :D**


End file.
